Chikara no Taikai
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: What if U6 has another powerful fighter that replaced Magetta? How will his appearance the Tournament of Power anf the fate of U6? Look at the ultimate battles betweens the strongest warriors for the survival of their Universe. OP Naruto
1. The last shinobi of Elum

A/N: Osu, minna! By watching how exciting Dragon Ball Super is, I decide to write this X-over. Man words cant be describe when Migatte no Gokui was revealed! It was some awesome, that the transformation SSB is shit.

To make Naruto stand a chance in this story, I will combine the abilities of other characters from Naruto series. Jiren, though,… is a huge problem! I have never seen someone so op! Even Beerus was somewhat injured by SSG, but this nigga took Kaioken SSBx20 with no damage!

Ah, I have been blabbering too much! It's time to start the story.

Tournament of Power. It's a tournament of martial arts, where all 12 universes fought for survival, just to entertain Zeno-sama. The tournament request were brought out by a Saiyan by the name of Son Goku from Universe 7. Because of that everybody was wary of the upcoming tournament. Though it was decided by Great Priest, that Universes that have average mortal rate higher than 7 will be exempted from the tournament, specifically Universe 1, 8, 12.

God of Destruction, Champa was not the sharpest knife in the cover, but even he could see that his Universe has a very low chance to win the tournament.

"Oi, Vados! Don't we have any fighter at Hit level? Cabba and those 2 girls may seemed ok, but that is not enough to win the tournament! Beerus has Son Goku and Vegeta! That Son Goku even managed to defeat our strongest fighter, Hit! We need another fighter of such caliber to stand our ground on this tounament" demanded the fat God of Destruction.

His attendant and martial arts teacher blinked in surprise. "Champa-sama, I can't believe you are using your head for the first time!"

"Oi, what is that suppose to mean!" objected Champa with a tick mark on his forehead. Turning back with a serious expression, Champa added. "I am serious, Vados! We need another strong fighter to win this tournament. Do you have anyone in mind?"

The female angel put her index finger on her chin in thought. After a while, she stated. "Humm, I thought I could keep him in secret from you a little more, but it seems the situation call for it"

Champa narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean by that?"

Vados looked at her student feeling hesitant a bit, before she decided to confess. "There was actually a world similar to our Earth and the Earth in U7. It's called Elum. But in this world, there were constant warfare amongs the people their. I just happened to have a friend there"

"Huh? Why the heck I know nothing about that planet?" demanded Champa suspiciously

Vados whistled and then replied. "Because I have been using my special technique to hide it's existence from you"

"VADOS!" shouted out Champa in anger. Trying to calm down the furious God of Destruction, Vados hurried.

"Ah, Champa-sama, but due to the warfare they were all but extinct, except my friend there. So he is the only inhabitant of Elum right now"

Champa was still furious, but suppressed a bit of his anger to ask. "Why do you even try to hide such a place from me? Except…". Champa recalled that Vados told him that planet was similar to U7 Earth. That means…"Oi, Vados! How dare you eat all those delicious food all this time without sharing with me, eh!?"

Vados still pretend to be innocent and asked. "What are you talking about Champa-sama? I don't understand"

"That is the only reason for you to hide it from me" accused Champa pointing his claw at the Angel.

Vados gave up and smiled. "Ok, I give. You can be very smart if you want, Champa-sama. But that's not the only reason though, I really did enjoy spending time with my friend there"

"Huh. So what is your friend's name?" asked Champa not really interest.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, the only survivor of planet Elum. He gained eternal youth after the global battle in Elum. Naruto-kun is pretty talent, he could cook all those foods in U7. Man, I still haven't enough of them" answered Vados and began to daydream about Naruto's cooking.

Seeing this opportunity, Champa decided to tease Vados. "Oh, you call him with so familiar maner, perhaps he is not just your friend, eh, Vados?"

Though it didn't seem to work, as Vados didn't blush and even confessed openly. "Ah, you mean about that. Sure, I like Naruto-kun, but we decided to just be friends due to my work as Angel. Do you want to ask anything else?"

Champa felt frustrated seeing no embarrassed reaction from Vados. He thought at least he would have a chance to blackmail her.

"Did that Naruto, you mention strong?"

Vados tapped her chin before she answered. " Eh, he is strong. Though after gaining those powers, he never had to use his full capacity. I would say that at his best he could still fight equally with Goku-san in Super Saiyan Blue. But I think he could go further"

"Then we will choose him for the tournament! I will replace him with that bonk head Magetta, I don't need a fighter, that will cry when somebody insult him" decided Champa.

"Ok, but one advise Champa-sama. Don't try to threaten Naruto-kun, he didn't like it. Actually let me do all the talking" warned Vados, knowing full about Champa's temper and impenitentness.

"Hai, hai" retorted Champa cassually.

With Vados transport them straighth to Elemental Nation, Fire Country of Elum.

Elum

Konoha

After the global battle against, Kaguya Ootsuki, Naruto was the only survivor. Even though he managed to defeat Kaguya, he failed to stop Infinite Tsukuyomi, as a result all humans were turn into Zetsu in an infinite dream. Sasuke was killed, when Kaguya shot Tomogoroshi Haikotsu at him when she was nearly sealed. Actually she aimed at him, but Sasuke took the blow and died. His spirit turned into chakra and flew into Naruto's left eye, giving the blond Sasuke's Rinnegan.

With the help Hagoromo, Naruto gained the chakra and knowledge from both Hashirama and Madara, and gained eternal youth. So currently only he and nine bijuu existed in Elum. Not long after that, he met Vados. They quickly clicked with each other. The Angel promised that she will keep this world a secret from Champa and visit him whenever she could. Part of the reason, was Naruto's ramen and other cooking. Having all the time in the world, Naruto decided to learn cooking to satisfy his only friends at that time, Bijuus. Who would've thought as a mass of chakra they could still found foods delicious and eat them like no tomorrow. Of course, he didn't slack off in training as well.

He is actually feeling bored already, who would know that eternal peace would be this boring.

"Oi, Naruto. Why such a long face?" asked Kurama hoping in from the window at the Hokage's office. "Don't tell me you miss that Angel chick, eh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and retort. "Baka, Vados-chan will come here soon. Today, I prepare a special sort of takoyaki and okonomiyaki, she will come for sure. It's just so boring. I wish something exciting happens"

As if hearing his wish, Vados and Champa appeared Hokage's office. Naruto blinked in surprise, before he decided to greet his friend in hug.

"Oh, long time no see, Vados-chan!"

Vados happily hugged her friend back. "Indeed it was Naruto-kun"

Turning to the fat purple cat, Naruto asked. "And who might this be?"

"He is Champa-sama, God of Destruction in our Universe" replied Vados.

"Heh" uttered Naruto inspecting Champa. Sure, he could sense a huge power from this cat, but the appearance was not really that impressive.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki, eh?" asked Champa inspecting the one in front of him. To tell the truth, he was not impressed, this one didn't look like a fighter at all. Though if Vados told that he is strong he will believe it.

"Yes, Champa-sama. What business do you have with me to come here?" asked the blond.

Champa was about to reply, but Vados cut him off with a look.

"Say, Naruto-kun, do you want to participate in something really exciting? You told me you have been bored since your world turn out like this"

"Yeah, so what is that 'something exciting' you are talking about?" Naruto cocked his head curiously.

"Tournament of Power. A tournament to see what universe is the strongest. It was made up by Zeno-sama, to entertain himself. It will be a royal battle between 9 Universe. You will be represent U6. So what do you say?" explained Vados looking for the answer.

Naruto thought it was really exciting, but felt like there was something else on the stake. "Sure there is something else, right?"

The one, that answered was Champa though. "If we lost our Universe will be erased by Zeno-sama"

At that Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "E-Erased? Like into nothing?"

"Champa-sama!" scold Vados.

"What? He would found out eventually" defended Champa

Turning back to Naruto, Vados reassured him. "It's true Naruto-kun. But if we won the tournament we could obtain Super Dragon Balls and wished for anything we want"

At that Naruto sighed out in relief. "Well, that actually acceptable. So we will just need to win the tournament for everything turn back to normal. Ok, I am game!"

Champa blinked in surprise at how easy the blond agreed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun". Vados then kissed the blond surprising both the blond and Champa, the later actually dropped his jaw to the ground. Turning back to her student, she said. "What? Didn't I already confess to you that I like him?"

Naruto pointed at himself with deadpanned eyes muttered. "And why am I the only one that found out now?"

Vados actually gasped and covered her mouth adoringly. "Oh, my, I am so sorry, darling!"

Naruto knew that Vados enjoyed messing with him and just sighed. "Anyway, when is the tournament start?"

Vados looked at her scepter and saw that the other Universes were already at the Void Word. "Ara, we need to go now. The other universe were already there"

Hearing that made Champa freaked out. "Let's go immediately. We don't want to piss off Great Priest for being late!"

"Ara, my father can be pretty scary, once he pissed off" recalled Vados with a sweat drop.

"Woah! You didn't tell me that your father is such an important figure, Vados-chan!" exclaimed Naruto in surprise.

"Enough of your lover's bickering! We need to go now!" screamed out Champa.

"Hai, hai". Both Champa and Naruto put their hands on her shoulder waiting for them to move, but Vados had some complains though "Naruto-kun, can you embrace my waist instead of putting your hand on my shoulder. I feel more comfortable that way"

Naruto just sighed, not wanting to make Champa anymore angrier, just did as he was told. Vados though smiling like no tomorrow, with a knock on the ground the trio disappeared in a pillar of light.

U6

Transporting Cube location

The warriors of U6 has gathered. They wandered where was their God of Destruction with his Angel.

"Ah, it's nearly time for the tournament to start. I wonder where did Champa-sama and Vados has gone?" wondered Cabba, the Saiyan male of U6.

"I heard that they went to recruit another fighter for this tournament in place of Magetta. Also that person was quite close to the Angel, it seems" replied Hit stoically as ever with his hands crossed.

"I want to fight, right now! My knuckles are tickling in anticipation!" exclaimed Caulifla, the female Saiyan with fire in her eyes.

"A-anee-san, I am sure they will be here any second" Kale, a rather shy female Saiyan, tried to calm down her sister.

Hit sudden looked up and muttered. "Here, they are".

With a pillar of light, the trio appeared right in front of the fighters. Though they noticed something disturbing before them.

Naruto also noticed that and whispered to Vados. "Oi, Vados-chan it seemed that the others found our interaction disturbing. Maybe I should let go of you"

Vados gasped and fakingly sniffled. "I didn't know that I disgusted you that much Naruto-kun. Hic, hic, since we've been apart so long, I just want to be closer to you a bit more. Is that so wrong?"

"Oi, enough teasing me like that already!" whispered Naruto back harshly.

Vados glanced back at him coyly and stuck her tongue out. Naruto let go of her waist with a tired sigh. This woman will be the death of him.

Just as Cabba was about to ask who was with them, Champa interrupted him. "Alright, no time for explanation. This is Naruto, our new participant in the tournament. The other questions will be answered later. We need to hurry up to the Void Word. The tournament was about to start"

And so the U6 heading to the Void Space. At that time, the Saiyans were observing Naruto, and found that he was nothing special.

"He didn't even loom like a fighter. I wonder why did Champa recruit him?" wondered Cabba out loud.

Hit looked at him then to Naruto and replied. "Looks can be decepting, you should've know that well enough"

Cabba noticed that Hit was referring to him. He may looked scrawny, but still he was quite a fighter. One more things Cabba noticed that Vados was very close to Naruto, constantly teasing or mess with him. "Vados-san seems to like him a lot. Do you think that they are actually-"

"Who knows?" Hit cut him off.

Void Word

10 minutes, before the start of the tournament. U6 missed the fight between 3 Gods of Destruction, that nearly obliterated the whole fighting stage.

Looking around at other fighters, Naruto was really impressed, they were much stronger than the average villain in his world. Ones that caught his attention were 2 Saiyans from U7 and 2 bulk aliens from U11, especially the purple one, just by a mere look at him made his hands tremble. His inspection was interrupt by Vados face.

"Well, what do you think? Exciting right?"

"Yeah" nodded Naruto. "All this guys here are just monsters. Especially those 2 from U7 and those from U11". Naruto pointed his hand to Goku and Vegeta as well as Jiren and Toppo.

"I am glad you find it exciting" stated Vados with a smile, then she remembered something and added. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that you are prohibited to use weapons in this tournament. That means you can't use your shinobi tools"

"NANI!" shouted out Naruto catching the attention of other fighters. Coughing to his knuckle, he whispered back to Vados. "Then how the hell I am going to fight? I am a shinobi you know"

"Remember a trick I teach about creating weapons with your ki?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Well, use the ki weapons instead. That is actually allowed"

"Hai" replied Naruto with sigh. Well, better than not have anything to use at all.

With U7

Goku noticed that Vados was chatting with some kid, he has never seen before. His power level was not that impressive, but he felt there was something more about the kid.

"Oi, Vegeta! What do you think about the new fighter of U6?"

Vegetta looked at Naruto in the distance and scoffed. "Nothing special. Just another scrub, that I will crush with ease"

"Do you really think so?" Goku retort with a smirk. "Despite now showing power at the moment. I felt that he still hid many things up his sleeve"

Whis was curious about whom they are discussing and looked to that direction. "Oh, you talk about my nee-san's lover? Don't understimate him, despite how he looks, nee-san told me at his best he can keep up with Super Saiyan Blue. That was the information, about 2 months ago though. I don't know how much he has improved since then"

Hearing that, actually freak out Vegeta and others, Goku though felt even more pumping after that.

"B-but he looks like a kid about 15-16. How can he be that strong?" stuttered Krilin, looking at the blond kid.

"No, no, despite how he looks Naruto-san is a war veteran and has gained eternal youth in that battle" replied Whis. Putting his finger under his chin in thought, he added. "Nobody knew how he obtained it though"

Gohan has been staring at Naruto, when his dad mentioned him. If this person can keep up with SSB, than he want to test how far he improved since his prelim match with U9.

"Sugoi! I want to fight him ASAP" exclaimed Goku with a wide grin.

"Absolutely not!" complained Beerus. "Listen, we need to take out all the weaklings first. Leave all big fish to the last. Especially avoid that boy, Hit and Jiren. Are we clear?"

Everybody nodded except Goku and Vegeta, with the later thought furiously. 'Like hell, I will admit that some kid gains power to SSB! I will beat the shit out of him!'

Suddenly the Great Priest announced the start of the tournament.

"It's time to start The Tournament of Power. Please, Angels and Gods of Destruction move to observing area. All fighters prepare to fight!"

Vados saw that it's time to start the tournament, but before that she has something to give to the blond. Surprising the blond, the Angel kissed him to the cheek with whispering words.

"For good luck. Win the tournament and I will give you more than that"

Naruto touched his cheek and looked at the smiling face of Vados. "It's not like I need to hear that. But sure I will win this tournament"

 _Preview: Osu, I am Goku! The Tournament of Power has finally start. That Naruto kid from U6 was targeted from all directions by other fighters. They thought that they got an easy prey. Yosh, let's see what you capable of Naruto!_

 _Next time: The most unpredictable fighter! Naruto, The one man army! Don't miss this!_

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? This Naruto is much more op than the OG due to having the knowledge of Hashirama, Madara, Sasuke as well as their chakra. As Chakra is made up by fusing both physical and spiritual energies, the damage caused by charka will be more than ki.

Note: Since this is basically a different timeline, Sakura and Kakshi never participate in battle with Kaguya

R&R. Until next time.

Ja ne


	2. The most unpredictable shinobi

**A/N: Wow! I really didn't expect THAT much reviews for the first chapter in a mere day! I am really happy about that.**

 **In this chapter, Naruto will show everybody present, that they shouldn't take him lightly. But, of course, Jiren being Jiren don't give a shit about that.**

 **Anyway without any delay, I will start this chapter.**

When the announcement of start of the tournament was declared, all fighters started to pummeling each other. The sight made 2 Zeno-sama eyes shone like stars. The only exception was Goku, who was looking at Jiren with a challenging smirk, the later though just ignored him went to the other way. Naruto, though, looked at the fight in awe. This is a fight, not a war, that he has been through. No killings were permitted here.

"Heh, it's so awesome! So this is the Tournament of Power" exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

Caulifla was not far from him, fighting abother warrior from Universe 3. She kicked him hard enough for the later to crash at the boulder.

"Oi, blondie! Don't just stand there! Pick someone to fight already!" Caulifla was clearly annoyed by the blond's attitude.

Naruto looked back at Caulifla and retort. "Maa, maa, don't be like that Lifla-chan! It's my first martial arts tounament. I want to enjoy it!"

At hearing the cut short nickname of her name, Caulifla gains a ticmark on her forehead. "Oi, teme, who give you the right to cut short my name like that, huh? I don't care if this is the tournament for survival. Next time you call me like that I will beat the shit out of you. Understand?"

Naruto grimaced at her angry expression and shivered. "Guhh, Saiyan women are scary"

Caulifla noticed that someone was about to ambush Naruto from behind and was about to warn the blond. It was Tupper, a fighter from U11.

"Oi, blondie, beh-" She never had a chance to finish her sentence as she was sent flying by Narirama, a robot from U3.

Just as Tupper was about to punch Naruto, using his ability to make his punch much harder by increasing his weight, Naruto managed to sneak behind and kicked him to the back. But the result was none, because Tupper has harden himself.

"Hah, just like I thought! You are definitely the weakest fighter here. Allow me to eliminate you this instance" announced Tupper cockily.

Naruto smiled lightly and thought. 'The weakest fighter here, huh? I don't mind that he think like that, it will give me advantage that way'. His smiled turn to an exciting grin. 'But, I need to test _this_ out. Ever since I saw Madara used that on Bijuus, I was curious about it'.

Tupper rushed forward at his opponent with predatory grin. Naruto took a deep breath, closed his right eye and focused chakra in his Rinnegan. The Pride Trooper attempted to crush the blond with his strength, but suddenly an invisible force sent him flying.

" **Limbo Hengoku** " muttered Naruto. Reopened his right eye the blond began to grin like mad. 'Wow, just wow! Madara sure has some valuable knowledge, up until now I never has a chance to test out such a technique! Awesome I want to test more.

 **Spectator seats**

Since the royal battle started Vados never took her eyes out of Naruto. She didn't worry about him, the opposite she knew that he has obtained lots of knowledge at the end of that war in Elum, she just pitied the one that fought him, and became a lab rats for his techniques. And then she saw the fighter of U11 engaged the blond in a battle. Nothing special happened, until Tupper was sent flying.

Champa was surprise, of course, as well as the other spectators. Turning to Vados he demanded. "Oi, what just happened Vados? Why did that bluenette was sent flying?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun just test one of the techniques of his visual prowess. Actually this was the technique of his enemy" explained Vados, smiling, with her eyes still glue to Naruto.

Champa grinned widely and started to cheer for the blond. "Well done, Naruto!Keep it up, You are the best!". Then he turned to Beerus, his twin brother and God of Destruction in U7, with a smug face annoyed the later greatly.

Mean while, Whis also found that Naruto was pretty interesting. "I see, that neesan's lover is full of surprise. If I am not mistaken, then like Hit, this boy have some cotrol over time and space. But since we didn't know what he is truly capable of even Goku-san and Vegeta-san will have a hard time dealing with him"

Beerus gritted his teeth in anger and shouted out to warn his fighters. "Oi everybody listen! Do not approach that boy for now, understand! We don't know what else he can do, so don't approach him lightly!"

And of course Goku need to countered him. "But Beerus-sama, that boy is really interesting and seemed pretty strong, I want to fight full out with him"

"NO! MEANS NO, GOKU!" screamed Beerus in fury. "That boy could kicked you out of the stage and you won't even notice it!"

Goku was about to complained, but he noticed something else happened. Fighters of Universe 2, 3, 4 has surrounded Naruto, it seemed they deemed him a serious threat for the tournament. Developing a grin, Goku crossed his hands and prepared to watch.

"Now, this is interesting!".

Back to the spectators seat, 3 Gods of Destructions looked at each other and nodded. The trio agreed that the blond fighter from Universe 6 must be took out ASAP.

"That blond fighter seemed to have some really unusual techniques. But he didn't demonstrate any physical strenght, so he maybe not strong physically, but compensate that with his techniques" analyzed Ea, the Supreme Kai from U3.

"We will use numbers to overwhelm and drop out him" added Quitela, the God of Destruction of U4 with a nasty grin.

"That boy maybe beautiful, but I can't afford to lose this tournament!"exclaimed the Goddess of Destruction of U2, Helles. "Ah~but don't worry I will heal you with my love to sooth your pain forever". Helles exclaimed dramatically, while undressing Naruto with her eyes, while licking her lips lustfully. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by Vados, which the later narrowed her eyes.

Quitela then looked smugly at the panicking Champa. "Sorry, Champa, but your Golden Boy will have to go first!"

While Champa was still panicking, Vados just put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Maa, Champa-sama, please, calm down. Numbers means nothing to Naruto-kun"

"What do you mean by that Vados?" asked Champa in confusion.

"Just continue to observe the match! I am sure Naruto will show much more tricks that will surprise everybody present.

 **Back to the fighting stage.**

Vegeta seemed to take an interest at the outcome as well. He blasted of his opponents with a ki blast then turn to Naruto's direction.

'Well, how will you get out of this situation, boya? If you have some power than show it to me!'

Android #17 and 18 took an interest as well. Both of them stood next to each other with a cross hands.

"Let's see how this turn out, eh?"

"Sure" replied #17

 **Back with Naruto**

The blond glanced around him and couldn't help, but grin. 'Normally in this situation, I will go for Kage Bunshins, but if I can hide as much tricks up my sleeve the better'. Feeling that the enemies were about to charge at him, the blond could only thought. 'Alright, here they come!'

 _Play Naruto Ost-Keisei Gyakuten_

With a mighty roar, the fighters from 3 Universes charge at the blond. Naruto's taijutsu techniques has improved to great length since he got the knowledge of Hashirama, Madara and Sasuke. He remembered how Madara himself demolished the Shinobi Alliance with his bare hands. He is gonna repeat that scene this very moment.

Naruto himself started to charge at the alliance, creating a ki sword in hand. The 3 girls from Universe 2 fired a ki blast at him, but Naruto deflect them using his ki sword. Then He was forced to jump in the air to avoid Biarra and Nigrisshi's powerful punchs, that crushed the ground. Following that he was forced to defend himself against Majora and Shosa from U4 in mid air. Unlike shinobi's from his world these fighters were much better. But up until now Naruto was only testing the enemies movements. It's time to get serious.

Focusing chakra on his fists, he waited for the opening from both dog-fighters by dodging their attacks. Majora and Shosa felt that they were overwhelming their enemies with ease and let a slight opening. However that was when Naruto decided to strike, unleashing his fists to the guts, he sent them both flying backwards. Glancing bellow, he saw that Narirama and Ganos were about to fire ki balls at him.

"Tch, I am done fighting hand on hand" muttered Naruto in annoyance and began to fold handsigns with incredible speed. "Time to test this out too!"

" **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!"** A huge ball of fire were unleash from Naruto's mouth and began to burn even the rock to crips.

The gigantic ball of fire clashed with a those ki blasts making an explosion, and released a huge a mount of heat on the fighting stage.

Landing on the ground, Naruto observed around him, but only saw steam everywhere. Then out of nowhere, a blast of energy headed straight at him.

"Alright time for this! **Chidori Nagashi**!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin, and creating a barrier of electricity to counter the energy blast.

"That was close. But I think, it's time to show them all, that why numbers didn't work on me!" mutterred Naruto with anticipating grin and made a cross handsign.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** The focusing of chakra were so great that it even blast away all the steam in the fighting stage. But when the sight was clear, everyone has the jaw drop to the ground.

Because Naruto was everywhere on the fighting stage.

 _End of Ost._

 **With Zeno-samas**

Both Zeno-sama found this tournament really exciting, after they watched the fight between Goku and Bergamo. But it seemed that this tournament just blew his mind after what he just witness.

"Woah, that blond just blew a fireball out of his mouth!" exclaimed the Present Zeno-sama.

"And then he covered his body in electricity! So awesome!" added Future Zeno with the same exciting voice. Then they turned to the Great Priest curiosly and asked simultaneously.

"How did he do that? How? How?"

The Great Priest didn't know the answer, so he turned to his daughter for an answer. He himself was curious about that.

"Well, Vados, can you explain that to us?"

Vados nodded her head poltely and replied. "Of course, father! You see, In Elum, they didn't just use ki. They use something that is both combined by ki and spiritual energy, chakra. In Elum practically everyone can use chakra. Using charka you can control the natural elements, as you can see that Naruto-kun could use both Fire and Lightning Element. However there were other unique elements as well, which only those with rare bloodline can use"

"I see, he is indeed a very interesting person. I give you my blessing to pursue him, my dear" stated The Great Priest with a smile.

Vados bowed her head in gratitude, then turned her gaze to the fighting blond at the stage with a sly smile. "Thank you for your blessing, father. But he can't escape me ever. The moment we met, I've decided to keep him for myself forever. It also help that he is semi-immortal"

"Naruto-kun is super awesome nano ne? Daro ne, daro ne!" Both Zeno stared at each other with stars in their eyes. Then suddenly a thought came to their mind. "What will happen when Goku will fight him? It will be so awesome, that we may turned out spechless, right?"

But at that moment, Naruto pulled off something even more incredible.

"Woah, what is that? Naruto is everywhere!" exclaimed the Present Zeno.

"Everywhere!" repeat the Future Zeno, his mouth agape in total awe.

The Great Priest slide his eyes at his daughter with a knowing smile. "I see, so that's why you said that numbers means nothing to him. Because he himself is a one man army"

"Hai" replied Vados with pleasing smile. But Champa behind her was too shock, that once again his jaw dropped to the ground, no scratch that, even the Supreme Kai as well.

"Oi, oi, oi, what the hell did he do, Vados!?" Champa freaked out in awe.

Vados turned back to her student with a smile. "Haven't I tell you before, Champa-sama? Numbers means nothing to Naruto-kun"

 **With the U6 fighters**.

Everybody actually stopped fighting when they saw an army of Narutos surround the battlefield.

"What a ridiculous guy. To think he could create a hundred clones of himself" Hit shook his head with a shocking, but satisfied grin.

"Awesome, this is Naruto-san's power!" muttered Cabba in total awe, looking at all the clones surrounding him.

"Well, at least, I could say that wimpy has some useful tricks" commented Caulifla pridefully, there was no way she was gonna admit that the sight surrounding her was awesome.

"A-ano, anee-san! I-i think this will give us the most advantage over other universe" added Kale with her meek voice.

 **With U7**

Tenshinhan looked around with ridiculous shocking eyes. "Impossible! My limit is only 4 clones, yet this guy can create hundreds of himself?"

Master Roshi though stared a bit longer at the clones before analyzed. "It seems that the blond boy is using ninja techniques, however his were far more advanced than in our world. To tell the truth this is one troubsome some opponent"

"Not to mention, he could control lightning and fire at will. But I am sure that was not all his power" commented Piccolo with a nervious sweat.

"He is one of the fighters that was picked up personally by an Angel! He should never be understimated from the beginning" added Gohan narrowing his eyes at the clone before him.

"Tch, to think I would see sorcery in this tournament. This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Vegetta gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Gyahh! I want to fight this Naruto ASAP! I wonder what else he can do?" wondered Goku with an exciting grin.

But it seemed that the U9 has decided to get revenge on him no matter what. Since they decided to surround him using all of their fighters. Turning serious, Goku muttered. "But I guess, I will put that to the later. It seems, the U9 have decided to eliminate me **no** matter what"

 **(Sorry, but I am not gonna write, how Goku and Vegetta thrash U9)**

 **With Naruto**

Looking back at his opponents, the blond ordered. "Charge!"

With that, the 'war' has started. But he noticed that his clones were eliminated at a ridiculous speed, sliding his look to that direction Naruto felt a monstrous ki coming from that direction.

"Tch, probably that Jiren guy. He is not even moving from his position. He is just popping out my clones with ki alone! Just what kind of monster is he?"

 **With U11**

And indeed Jiren just stood there with his eyes closed, and blasting Naruto clones with just charging up ki. Both Dyspo and Toppo also doing a very good job popping up the clones.

"I see, even though he could create a lot of them, but they will pop out just by 1 hit. Nothing to be worry about" said Dyspo with smirk.

"No matter what trick he uses, it won't work on us, Pride Troopers!" exclaimed Toppo.

 **With Naruto**

The blond Elum fighter looked around and saw that his clones were all eliminated, thanks to them he has gathered quite intels on the fighters. Now it's time a bit more serious. He mentally gave orders to the clones to warn all U6 fighters to prepare for what is about to come.

Hit gathered the closest the fighters to him and prepare to time-skip to avoid Naruto's next attack.

Finishing the warning, the blond closed his eyes and began to concentrate his chakra in both hands. The ground beneath him started to shake, alerting the fighters around him.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" With a boom, a huge invisible force blastef all the fighters away.

 _Preview: Osu, this time it's me Gohan! Kyah, Naruto from U6 has unleashed a technique that wiped out lots of fighters! My dad and Vegeta-san have successfully eliminated U9! I've decided it's time test my strength agaisnt Naruto!_

 _Next time: The test of power. Gohan vs Naruto. You definitely won't want to miss this!_

 **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter I guess. I am very glad that there were so many R &R. Speaking about Ultra Instinct, the 117 episode was so good! Ultra Instinct was amazing. There were propositions about giving Naruto Ultra Instinct, to stand out against Jiren. Well, I won't give him Ultra Instinct, but I will give him something else equally or stronger. About Jiren, I know you may not agree with me after this, but no, Naruto won't beat the shit out of Jiren by just battling him once. It's on the contrary Naruto need the beating of his time to rise to a higher height. Since he was pushed to his very limits, by using all his powers, something much more ridiculous than Ultra Instinct will happen to him. **

**But Goku will take on Jiren first like in anime. Don't worry that won't happen anytime soon as Naruto will have to fight fighters from U7.**

 **A bit of spoilers for the next episode. Naruto is gonna go into jinchuuriki mode to fight Gohan. As you know there were 3 versions of jinchuuriki mode and Naruto will use all of them.**

 **Ja ne.**


	3. Naruto vs Gohan Part1

**A/N: Gohan and Naruto will clash in this chapter. Since Naruto's Shinra Tensei knocked out the most wimpy fighters, the rest of the matches will be kind more exciting.**

 **Thanks for R &R. I know today's note was pretty short, but I kind of lost in thoughts. So all I can do now is present you guys this chapter**

The arena was awfully quite after Naruto unleashed Shinra Tensei. Goku and the other fighters gaped in shock, when they saw that lots of fighters were removed by that technique. But the most shocked were none other than U10, because all of their fighters were instantly removed by Naruto's technique. U2 were not that better, they have only 4 warriors left. Maji Kayo, Paparoni, The Preecho were eliminated from U3. U4 had only Ganos and 2 dogs. Botamo from U6 were eliminated due to his sloppiness.

"Impossible! He eliminated more than half of fighters by that move" exclaimed Piccolo in shock, the cold sweat dropped from his temple.

"W-what kind of monster is that blond?" stuttered Krilin, his body were shaken horribly in fright.

"Yohoho! But didn't he just made the tournament much better by eliminating those weaklings" Frieza laughed hauntily with his evil smirk.

"That boy is a real threat! He may not be as powerful as that Jiren guy, but his techniques were far more dangerous" comment Master Roshi seriously. As an experience fighter, he knew that right now all other universe must focusing on eliminating this Naruto guy ASAP.

"I agree, Master Roshi! Let's combine our strength to defeat him" suggested Tien.

"Well, he is a nuisance, so sooner or later we must defeat him" replied #17 casually.

"So what? Are we gonna ganging him up?" questioned #18.

Vegeta didn't said anything, but he was gritting his teeth in frustration. Only Gohan didn't do anything, just staring at Naruto with determined eyes as if wanting to prove something. Being his father and Saiyan, Goku could clearly saw what Gohan wanted.

"Go! Gohan!" cheered Goku with a knowing grin.

"Father…" Gohan turned to his father surprised, then nodded his head.

Slowly walking, step by step, Gohan was approaching the nemesis of this tournament, Uzumaki Naruto.

With Zeno

Both Zenos were excite about the fights, but they feel more excitement when they erased a Universe. First was U9, then followed the U10.

"Woah! That was so awesome! Naruto, like, bwahh! And all the fighters were sent flying!" exclaimed the Present Zeno.

"I know right! So exciting! So awesome!" added the Future Zeno.

"A move used to test who were the weakest fighters, huh? Not a bad move, Naruto-san" The Great Priest muttered with a light grin. Zeno's right hand also pointed out something important. "Also due to U10 lost all fighters, like U9 they will be erased"

"Hai" chimed both Zenos simultaneously. Raising their hands they erased both Rumshii and Gowasu in a blink of eye. The laters didn't even had the time to beg.

Spectator's seat

"W-What the hell was that, Vados?" demanded Champa with his eyes still bulged in shock.

"One of Naruto-kun's techniques" replied Vados simply with a light smile.

"What kind of technique was that, that managed to blow half of the fighters?!" retorted Champa.

"Oh, originally this technique was used to erase his village, if I remember right" replied Vados, trying to recall correctly.

Finally, Champa was out of his shock and now grinning like mad. "The best! Naruto, you are truly the best! We can win this! WE CAN WIN!HAHAHA!"

Beerus felt nervous, even though none of his fighters were eliminated, but it just proved that the blond from the U6 were a greater threat than Jiren.

"Kuso! How the heck someone could have a technique of that magnitude?" Beerus asking himself.

"My sister surely just need to pick someone troublesome, ne?" interjected Whis jokingly.

"It's not a time for jokes, Whis! We must do something about that blond"

"Well, just leave everything to Goku-san. The boy is not that powerful truthfully, he has some unpleasant techniques. But he is nowhere near Goku-san or Vegeta-san in combat" commented Whis analytically.

Vados just twitched her lips a bit. Her brother and everyone has seen nothing yet. Right now, Naruto was fighting using his chakra, but when he will use his ki, it will be a completely different outcome.

Vados suddenly noticed that 1 of the fighter from U7 were approaching her blond. Things were about to take an interesting turn.

With U6

U6 only managed to escape Shinra Tensei due to Hit's Time-skip techniques. Though they lost Botamo

"W-what the heck was that? That blond bastard is crazy! He could wiped out us as well if not for Hit!" exclaimed Caulifla in anger.

"B-but Naruto managed to eliminate U10 with that technique. So he just speed things out for us! Though, I am still shock after what happened" stated Cabba wiping a sweat from his forehead

"Naruto has warned me using his clones. Even though we lost Botamo, the price was worthy" said Hit expressionless as ever.

Back to spectator's seat

Gods of Destructions from the remaining 3 Universes were not pleased.

"That boy maybe beautiful, but he is dangerous! Like a rose!" exclaimed Helles dramatically and took out a rose out of nowhere.

"I thought Beerus and his troops were the threat, who would have thought that Champa will have such a wild card" muttered Quitella in frustration.

"Hah! As long as we have Jiren, that boy is not a threat to us!" announced Belmod arrogantly. Khai, his Supreme Kai, nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, no mater what tricks he will use, he will never be able to defeat Jiren"

They also noticed that a fighter from U7 were approaching the blond. Something interesting was about to begin.

With U11

When Naruto has unleashed Shinra Tensei, Jiren didn't move to avoid it, but focusing on creating a ki wall to protect himself. The move managed to push him back a few feet. Jiren could admitted that the blond had some interesting moves, but so far he hadn't prove that he was worthy to be his opponent. Then he glanced at the Saiyan from U7 that Toppo told him. He might be stronger than the blond, but was still not on his level. So far Jiren saw that no one was worth his time.

"Tch, that blond may caused some trouble for other universes, but we have Jiren. That boy won't even be able to touch Jiren" stated Dyspo arrogantly.

"You are right! The moment Jiren joined this tournament, we have already won" agreed Toppo.

Jiren though stood silent between there conversations, observing the situation. His eye raised a bit when he saw a fighter from U7 approaching the blond.

With Naruto

Naruto stood silently observing the result of his technique. Clutching and unclutching his knucle, he felt that his chakra wasn't deplete that much, despite using a technique if that magnitude. That means his chakra pool has increased even more so. That blond couldn't help bit smiled a bit, maybe he could even become stronger in this tournament.

Suddenly feeling someone was approaching him, Naruto turned that way. It was a Saiyan from the U7. He looked pretty determined and he was pretty strong too.

Gohan stood a few feet away from the blond fighter of U6 with a determined look. After some minutes, he declared.

"I wish to challenge you to a duel, Uzumaki Naruto-san from U6!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow in wonder. "Oh? And why should I accept that challenge?"

Smirking, Gohan replied. "Well, you don't need to accept it… Cause I will force you to accept it!"

"I see" Naruto retort back with a curious grin.

Gohan changed to his fighting stance and waiting for Naruto to do the same, but the blond just stood there. 'Does he underestimate me?'

With a battle cry, Gohan charged at Naruto and unleashed a rain of punches at the blond. The blond using his Rinnegan, read all the punches and blocked them easily. Then Gohan unleashed his kick, but was avoided by the blond again. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Gohan charged and assaulted Naruto again. The result was the same as the blond read all his attacks, but this time kicked him to fly away.

Gohan recovered quickly and started to analyze his opponent. 'His attacks were not strong, but it seems he could read all my attacks! Then what about energy based attacks?'

With that in mind, Gohan powered up with a cry and prepared to shoot his ki attack. Putting both hands forward, the right overlapped the left, Gohan began to charged.

"Masenko! HA"

A golden energy blast headed straight to the blond. Naruto could feel the wind blew against his face. With a grin, Naruto countered.

"Chidori Eiso!" A long electric sword protruded out of the blond's knucle and split Masenko in two.

'So he can defends against energy based attacks. But how about this!' Gohan thought analytically. Son Goku's son began to charge Kame style's signature attack.

"Ka… Me … Ha… Me…"

Naruto watched as the Saiyan was about to unleash his second attack. This one was much stronger than the previous one, so Chidori Eiso was not an option here.

"HA!" With the final cry Gohan unleashed Kamehameha straight at the blond. Naruto narrowed his eyes and fold hand-signs with blurred speed. "Katon Goryuka no jutsu!". From Naruto's mouth a huge dragon head was unleashed, with a roar clashed with the blue energy stream. Their clash created a huge explosion.

When the smoke died down, Gohan and Naruto stared back at each other. Suddenly Gohan decided to ask Naruto something.

"Naruto-san, do you have somebody to protect?"

The blond was surprised at the Saiyan's unexpected question. "I had. But now I am the only inhabitant of my planet"

"I see" replied Gohan. "But you see, I still have many people to protect on our planet. My wife, my daughter, Bulma-san and many others. And that's why..". Gohan started to power up causing the ground to tremble around him. "I will become stronger to protect them! HAA!" With a final shout, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Naruto was actually in awe. The transformation left lot's of impression to him. It was so flashy and full of power. And because of that, Gohan used that opportunity and sent him crashed hard at the boulder behind.

Cringingly, Naruto slowly stood up. "That was one hell of a punch! Then I will step up the game also!"

With that said, Naruto bend down and put his hands on the ground, and stood on four like an animal. Gohan was surprised a bit, but then widened his eyes in horror, when an orange chakra began to take a shape of a cloak. The cloak enveloped Naruto, making his hands and legs to claws, and creating nine tails waving behind.

"W-what are you?" stuttered Gohan in shock.

Naruto stared back at him with bloody eyes and replied. " **When I was a child, a nine-tailed chakra fox was sealed inside me. Don't worry even though, I look like a mindless beast, I can control this power perfectly. It's time for my counterattack!"**

The jinchuuriki leaped at Gohan with incredible speed, using his chakra limbs and began to pummel Gohan, forcing the later to defense against his attacks. But it seems except for the user, Kurama's chakra was still burned the others heavily. Gohan's arms were burnt just by blocking those attacks. But the Super Saiyan didn't stay at defense for long and began, to fire ki blasts at Naruto. The later instinctively deflected them all using his tails. To say the least the battlefield was a mess after their transformation.

Spectator's seat

The fight raised to a new level when both fighters used their transformation. To say that the Gods were shocked at Naruto's transformation was an understatement.

"To think that blond still has this transformation…" Beerus pinched his nose in wary.

"And it seems it is on equal round or even more than Super Saiyan" pointed out Whis.

"Naruto keeps surprising me more and more!" exclaimed Champa loudly in surprise. Vados only smiled back at him and replied.

"Yeah, that's what he does all the time. Besides that form is just the first version, there were still 4 others above it. As you can see, Champa-sama, Naruto-kun has yet to take an serious action in this tournament"

"If you say so, Vados" Champa retort back with a shrug, but deep inside he was incredibly happy. He may even win against Beerus this time!

Well, seeing such a feral transformation, left Heles with much more impression on the blond account.

"Oh~ that transformation was beautiful as well!" exclaimed Heles dramatically.

With Zeno-sama's

After seeing Gohan and Naruto transformed, both Zeno's pumped up even more.

"Oh! Look, Goku's son has transformed into a Super Saiyan!" exclaimed the Present Zeno in excitement.

"Woah! Naruto has also transformed!" retort the Future Zeno, then they both turned to the Great Priest to ask.

"What is this transformation called?"

Great Priest once again glanced at Vados, to imply that she should answered that question for him.

"It is called Jinchuuriki mode, Zeno-sama"

"Jinchuuriki mode, banzai!" criedout both Zeno simultaneously.

With Naruto and Gohan

Gohan was panting heavily. He couldn't launched any effective physical attacks and all his ki blasts were either dodged or deflected. Also it seems the blond, despite how he looked had much more stamina than him. He could try to use Kamehameha again, but the blond may once again countered it.

Landing on four, not far away from Gohan, Naruto stated in deep voice. " **This is not all you got, right? As you see, if you continue to hold back your power, this fight would be finished very soon! Show me your true power, Son Gohan-san!"**

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the blond's provocation. "Alright, I will hold nothing back anymore. Don't regret it!"

Gohan stood in a stance and with a cry began to power up. The ground began to tremble around him and the debris started to float. With a final cry, the electricity enveloped his body and the Super Saiyan aura became even more profound. Gohan had transformed into Super Saiyan 2. However he was not done, Gohan began to raise his power even further, this time changing his hair back to black. A white aura with mysterious dust covered his body.

Gohan has gone beyond Super Saiyan, evolving into his new form.

"This is my full power!" declared Gohan stared back at Naruto.

Now, that Gohan use this form, Naruto knew that version 1 or 2 won't be a match to him. But he was curious, how will he bypass the burnt effect of chakra cloak.

" **Come!"**

Gohan disappeared in a blur and pummeled Naruto to the ground with a single punch, shocking the blond with his speed and power. Further more, the white aura seems to defend Gohan against the negative effect of chakra cloak. Not giving Naruto the time to recover Gohan continued his assault. Naruto tried to get away using his chakra limbs, but Gohan crushed them all before the blond got a chance to use them.

Without worrying about the burnt effect of the Chakra cloak, Gohan dominated his opponent, not even left the slightest chance for the blond to counter. Naruto began to feel a bit irritated as all his moves were read and blocked. Gohan even avoided all his defensive jutsus.

Suddenly Gohan caught one of Naruto tails and tossed him above and preparing Kamehameha. Naruto saw that what the Saiyan intend to do, so he must took this fight a bit more serious than before. Switching to his Final Jinchuuriki mode, Naruto prepared to unleash his Rasenshuriken to meet Gohan's Kamehameha.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gohan unleashed his blast at Naruto above. With Gohan in his Ultimate form, his Kamehameha was 3 times stronger than when he is in Super Saiyan form.

"Futon, Rasenshuriken!" Naruto felt that even Oodama Rasengan won't be a match for Gohan's Kamehameha, so his other option was Rasenshuriken.

A twirling shuriken shape with a spiraling sphere attack met the blue stream. The result was a huge explosion, causing a strong gust of wind to blow against everyone.

Everybody has long since stopped fighting to observe the fight. Piccolo was proud of his student. Goku was smiling seeing his son doing a pretty good job against the blond. Vegeta was cautious though, he wondered why the blond didn't use those techniques he used earlier against Gohan. Well, pretty much all Earthlings were shocked at the devastating result of a fight. The Androids seemed indifferent and Frieza was curious about Naruto's transformation.

U6 felt much more relief having the blond was their ally. Hit himself won't admitted that, began he thought the blond was their final trump, even though there was _that_ move. Cabba was happy, having a strong ally like that, maybe he should get closer to the blond. Caulifla though felt irritated knowing the blond's power dwarfed her own at the moment. Like hell, she will let it stay like that! She will surpass him in this tournament. Unknown to her, Caulifla had already viewed Naruto as her rival.

Jiren was actually curious about the blond now. He noticed one thing, that since the tournament has started the blond had yet to use ki, he was using some mixture energy with ki in it. He was looking forward when the blond will use his ki. Toppo was shocked inside after glancing at Jiren. As his long time friend, Toppo noticed that Jiren didn't take an interest in many things, being the strongest of his universe. So to see some anticipation and excitement in Jiren's eyes were practically very rare, no, up until now nonexistent. To think Jiren was curious about someone.

'Uzumaki Naruto, what are you?' those are Toppo thoughts about Naruto. Even someone as powerful as Son Goku couldn't stir the feeling of curiosity in Jiren. So what did the blond has in his sleeves?

Landing on the boulder, Naruto cancelled his Final Jinchuuriki and said. "You are very strong, Gohan-san! Strong enough to push me uses Final Jinchuuriki mode. However, up until now I only use chakra, a mixture of ki and spiritual energy"

"What do you want to imply?" Gohan narrowed his eyes cautiously.

Naruto grinned widely and retort. "Do you want to see me use it? I am curious about that myself!"

Spectator's seat

Vados smiled widely at Naruto's declaration and turned to Champa.

"Champa-sama, Naruto-kun was about to use his ki"

But Champa was confused about that. "And? What is so special about that?"

Vados shook her head and started to explain. "You still didn't got it, Champa-sama?". Champa shook his head in negative. "Up until now, Naruto-kun using only chakra to utilize all his techniques. That means he is using putting only half of his ki in his attacks. Now what will happen if he uses pure ki in his attacks? Not to mention, Naruto-kun has the most chakra on his planet"

"I see. If he uses pure ki than Gohan-san may not stand a chance. We also don't know how much ki he has, since he only used chakra all the time" analyzed Whis seriously. The Angel turned to Beerus and said. "Beerus-sama, it seems we are in serious trouble!"

"I know that!" retort Beerus narrowing his eyes in wary.

With Naruto and Gohan

Naruto stopped his grin and then closed his eyes to concentrate. Slowly he began to feel more ki to banish the spiritual energy within him. Then more and more, he started to fill his chakra pool with only ki, extracting ki from chakra bit by bit.

At first, it was nothing special. Naruto's ki was just raising bit by bit like of any fighters. But as the time pass, it continued to grow more and more. And then illogically, it began to skyrocket more ridiculous than ever. The ground below the blond started to crack, creating craters, pieces of stones started to float. The already nonexistent sky began to shoot lightning out of nowhere.

The numbers grew illogically fast making the Saiyans gaped in shocked. Hell, in Frieza couldn't maintain his usual arrogant attitude, and gritting his teeth in anger. Goku felt like they were battling Majin Buu once again, but this time far worse. Vegeta even fell to his knees mumbling about impossible.

Jiren is now openly smirking, which shocked Toppo and Dyspo even more.

Naruto felt that was enough for the first test and stopped extracting his ki abd let things died down. Immediately everything turned back to normal, except the surroundings. Opening his eyes, Naruto glanced back at his opponent and stated.

"Are you ready for round 3?"

Gohan gritted his teeth in wary and strengthen his stance. You could see a nervous sweat dropped down his temple.

 _Preview: Osu, it's me, Goku, again! Gohan has finally challenged Naruto to a battle. He seemed like doing fine, until Naruto decided to release his ki. Be careful, Gohan! He is much stronger than he used that chakra of his._

 _Next time: Naruto has unleashed his ki! Outraging infinite ki user! Cornering Gohan! Try not to miss this, ok?_

 **A/N: Ok, that's it for this chapter. Yaah, Naruto has finally unleashed his ki. He even managed to draw Jiren's interest. His ki raising is kind of like Broly, no logic can be explained, but while Broly boosting ki during battle, Naruto boost his ki when power up only. The reason for his ki is simple, he has been drawing out ki from Kurama as well as a test.**

 **Don't worry about Gohan, I didn't neglect him. Because being put to the corner, Gohan finally managed to awaken the form he was aiming to achieve. But he still won't win, as Naruto decided to combine his ki with Sage mode, it kind of like a power down Ultra Instinct. Though Gohan won't be eliminated just yet.**

 **I will spoil only that for this chapter. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **R &R. JA NE!**


End file.
